gtafandomcom-20200222-history
A Dish Served Cold
A Dish Served Cold is the first mission of the "Revenge" ending of the storyline of Grand Theft Auto IV. In this mission, Niko Bellic kills Dimitri Rascalov on the ship the Platypus, the very ship that brought Niko to Liberty City. Overview During a meeting with Jimmy Pegorino, Niko had found out that he was forced to do a deal with Dimitri Rascalov. Niko decided not to take the deal and exact revenge. He goes over to the Platypus ship, where Dimitri is hiding and begins a violent shootout, during which he kills Dimitri's men and eventually corners Rascalov at the inside of the ship. Dimitri begs for his life and tries to brive him but Niko kills him in cold blood. Walkthrough After getting the decision, if revenge is chosen, head to the red "revenge" icon on the map. Get close to the Platypus boat and a cutscene will show an overview of Dimitri and his security. Head up the side stairs and take immediate cover. Tip: You can head a nearby ladder and up there will be a sniper rifle that the player can use to snipe some of the men down. Use an SMG or assault rifle and start blasting everyone in sight. Get to a safe spot and snipe the guard that is on a balcony above ground. Now head over to the bridge. Remember to blast anyone in your way. Take cover beside the door of the and shoot as many guards that are inside as possible. Go inside, shoot the rest of them, and head on up the stairs. Take cover beside the door to the second floor. There are three heavily armed guards in there - just shoot them and proceed to the end of the hall. Turn left or right; doesn't matter. Niko will land outside again. There will be quite a few guards - don't panic. Just get cover and shoot them, then get out of cover and shoot the rest. Go up a small staircase to the bridge. Open up the cargo hold. Go back down to the surface of the boat and find the open cargo hatch. Drop a grenade, wait five seconds, then jump inside. Take immediate cover and blast all the guards. After a mini gunfight, Niko will confront Dimitri. Dimitri runs to the corner and orders his guards to finish Niko off. Don't kill the guards but stay in cover. Use a few grenades or rocket launcher to finish off Dimitri in the corner. Niko will automatically become face to face with the dying Dimitri Rascalov. Execute him or free-aim and shoot him. Dimitri will easily go down with one shot. Escape via the cargo hold exit door. Escape the boat by jumping off the side. Niko does not get paid for this mission. Deaths * Dimitri Rascalov, a Russian who betrayed Niko at the beginning of the game. Trivia * The name of the mission is a reference to a French saying: Revenge is dish best served cold. es:A Dish Served Cold pl:A Dish Served Cold tr:A Dish Served Cold Category:Missions in GTA IV